The Truth about forever
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: 'Is there really a forever? I mean, think about it, people meet, fall in love, get married, then get divorced.' I stated to the olive skinned boy standing a mere two feet away 'not all of the time,' he said 'how do you know' I asked 'I met you.' He answered
1. Chapter 1

_Hi Tori!_

_This is your step mother, Cassie, e-mailing you too say that your father and I can wait for you to come to the house! Your sister, Allison, can't wait to meet you. I'll send you a picture, she was ten pounds, 6oz. Can't wait to see you! _

_Love,_

_Cassie, (and your father and brand new sister!)_

Oh joy. I get to spend the summer with my 'father' and his brand new toy. Cassie's always e-mailing me, at first it was to tell me that she was marrying my father (which I did not go to, I boycotted the wedding, I told my mom 'I'd rather eat worms' it was very like my friend Jade would say). I closed my laptop and walked down to the kitchen where my mom was drinking.

"Trina's getting married." She stated

"What?" I asked

"Look!" she pointed to the picture of the ring, yes, just the ring, saying _Hey mom and Tor-tor! Look at _this _rock! Hope to see you there!_

She reminds me of my stepmom. It scares me sometimes.

"So," my mom said after making read the picture. "You're staying at your fathers this summer."

"I needed something new." I said taking out two Cokes, one for me and one for my, now very pale, mom.

"Vic," said my mom, who always said 'If I would have wanted to call you Tori, I would have name you it!' "I don't want you around your father, and Mrs. 'ohmigod! You have the _cutest_ house!'."

"Cassie is still my stepmom." I said taking a sip of Coke "And Allison is my stepsister, you can't keep me away from daddy, and where ever daddy is, so is the step monster."

"I know," said my mom, then she looked at the clock, it read 10:30 P.M. "OK baby, you have a long trip tomorrow. Night Vic."

"Night mommy." I said walking to my room. Before I could get ready for bed, I pulled up the e-mail again, and groan. This summer is going to _suck_.

* * *

**Ok this is kind of short chapter. But anyways, this is based of a book called 'The Truth about forever' and anothetr book by the same author called 'Along For The Ride' By Sarah Dessen. (Did i spell that wrong? Nevermind). So... i own nothing... have a great morning/day/night! **


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I was putting everything in my car, and my mom was standing next to me.

"My baby," she said

"Mommy, I'm only going to gone for three months." I said

"I know, tell your father that if you get hurt, he has to call me."

"Yes mother."

"Give me a hug baby."

I hugged my mom, then got in the car.

"Bye Victoria."

"Be Mom,"

"Stay safe," she reminded me.

I nodded and started to drive away. Half way down the road, I looked back, and saw my mom staring at me. I waved and she smiled, but I knew what she was thinking 'traitor'

When I got to my dad's house, a party was in full swing. I got out of the car, got my things, and started to walk to the front door.

"GOTCHA!" screamed a guy jumping out of the trash can

I screamed on the top of my lungs, and looked at the guy. He had dark skin, and dark eyes.

"Sorry lady," he said after looking at me "I thought you were my roommate… who are you?"

Another guy walked by, olive skin, deep brown eyes, really nice hair.

"GOTCHA!" tried the darker skinned guy

"Nice try Andre." Said the Olive skinned guy, then out a hand on my shoulder "You alright? You look like you saw a ghost."

"I think I did," I breathed

Someone put a hand on my another shoulder, and I jumped and screamed again, then heard a baby cry. I turned to see Cassie holding baby Allison.

"Sorry," I breathed

"It's ok," she said "She was going to wake up anyway."

"Look girl, I'm sorry, what's your name?" asked Andre

"Tori Vega." I said

"Tori Vega," said the Oliver skinned guy, as if he was trying to save it for the rest of his life, "Beautiful,"

I blushed and looked down.

"Come on Tori! Your father has been waiting for you all night!" Cassie walked me into the house

"Cass," I said

"Yes,"

"Who were they?"

"The help," she stated walking me to my father.

* * *

**I'm SO sorry! My dad has kicked me off the computer during the week, then last weekend i was at my mom's. I will try to get this updated as much as i can! I own nothing.**


	3. Chapter 3

"And then she… oh Cass… Vic?" I heard my dad say, but I was looking for the Olive skinned boy "Victoria Dawn!"

"What?" I asked "Oh hey Daddy," I hugged him,

"So you meet Allison I guess,"

"Yeah, she's… something…." I said

"David you would never guess what the help did to Tori,"

"What?"

"It was nothing daddy," I said looking around the room, then I saw him, giving water to a lady

"Excuse me daddy," I said walking over to him

"Hi," I said

"Hey… Tori right," he said

"Yeah, I didn't catch your name,"

"Beck Oliver." He said sticking out his hand

"Tori Vega," I said shaking his hand

"I know," he said

"Right…" I said

"Beck!" I heard

"One sec Gwen! I have to go, talk to you later," Beck said walking away

"Yeah, later." I said

"Victoria! Cassie is going to show your room!" called my dad

"Why can't you?" I asked

"Because I'm too busy baby,"

"Right, busy, ok," I picked up my things and Cassie and I walked to my room.

"There you go baby," said Cassie

"Thanks Cass," I said

Cassie walked out. I climbed out of the window, and on to the roof, when I heard talking.

"Andre!" I heard Beck yelled "You dropped the pickles! You better pray that Gwen wouldn't burn you with her cigarette."

I laughed under my breath.

"Gwen wouldn't… she wouldn't dare."

"She would dare," I heard a girl say

"Hey Gwen," I heard beck say

"Ok boys, it's time to… where are the pickles? Andre did you lose the pickles?"

"Gwen, don't blame Andre," I heard someone say

"Stay out of this Rob!" said Andre

"hey, guys let's just go," said Beck getting in the van.

"Hey Beck! Who's the new girlfriend?" asked Gwen

"Who?" he asked

"Tori!" I stopped breathing

"oh," he said "I don't know her that well,"

"I know that look! You _love _her!" Andre said

"No," I whispered "you can't love me,"

"I do not love her," deafened Beck

"you _so_ do!" mocked Andre

"Shut up Andre, let's go!" Beck got in the van

"Fine be a baby about it." Andre said getting in the car

"You guys are losers," said Gwen as she got in the van.

The van started up, and I stared at the van as it disappeared in the night.

I pulled my legs to my chest

_Great,_ I thought.

* * *

**Another short chapter, I'm sorry about the wait… again. Ok, I own nothing, **


	4. Chapter 4

The nextday I was on the boardwalk, buying ice cream, when I saw Beck walk into a bike shop. I followed him.

"Beck," I said

"Oh, hey," he said standing up

"I thought you were a cater," I said

"I am, this is my real job, that's just for extra cash," he smiled

"Nice," I licked my ice cream, man this is good "Why a bike shop?"

"Because that was my girlfriend's thing, I wanted to make her happy,"

"Girlfriend?" I asked

"Oh, she pasted away,"

"Oh my god, I'm sorry,"

"It's fine," he said smiling, through anything, Beck could smile "You ride?"

"Oh god no, I can't," I said

"You can't ride a bike?" laughed Beck

"Well, when your mom is dating a new guy every week, and your dad left your mom from some toy it doesn't really come up," I stated,

"I'll teach you,"

"I'm eating ice cream," I stated

"Not right now Tori, later,"

"Why?" I asked

"Because every normal person knows who to ride a flipping bike!"

"maybe I don't want to be normal," I said

"Please," begged Beck

"Fine, we start tomorrow." I said

"Deal," he stuck out his hand

"Deal," I said shaking his hand and smiled

* * *

The next day I met Beck at the end of my dad's driveway. I saw Beck with a bike and a helmet.

"Aw, thank you," I said putting on the helmet

"Ok, all you need is to stay on the bike, sure you might wipe out, but every time you do, I'll buy you ice cream."

"Ok," I got on the bike and jumped off "I can't do this!"

"Yes you can!" said Beck helping me back on the bike

"Promise you wouldn't let go," I said

"Promise."

I started to pedal, with Beck holding on to me.

"I'm doing it!" I said "Don't let go!"

"I'm not!"

The bike started to lean on one side, I jumped off, right on top of Beck.

"I'm sorry," I said getting up then helping him up

"`S okay," he said "Come on," he started walking away "lessons done for today,"

I followed him "beck, what's going on?"

"I need to how you something…"

We walked further than I normally would, to a dock.

"What are we doing here?" I asked

"This is me and girlfriends secret spot…" and I care… "and I wanted to show it to…" don't say the girl I love!

"I have to go," I said quickly

"Tori!" he said as I ran, and I heard him run after me… so I ran faster…

* * *

**I know... really short chapter, but It'll get longer... probably... i owned nothing :) **


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't breathe, my heart was pounding in my chest, and I had a headache.

"Tori!" I heard

I looked back and saw Beck run up to me.

"What. Was. That?" he asked

"Nothing,"

"All I was going to say, was, I think Andre was right…"

I covered my ears "lalalalala, I can't hear you,"

"I would like you to join out carter team!" he yelled

"Oh," I blushed and took my hands off my ears "sure, yeah, I would love to…"

"That's all I was going to say, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, oh look there's my house, got to go," I blushed and walked into my house

The next week, was at my first job with Wishful Catering, I was stuffing shrimp with Beck.

"I like your hair up," he said

I put my hand to my hair, it was nothing really cool, like Gwen's, who had mulit-colored hair, but just in a bun with strains falling out.

"Thanks," I whispered

"GOTTCHA!"

Beck and I screamed and looked at Andre.

"You are such a…"

Gwen walked in

"Now Miss. Vega, we don't use such words." She pointed to her three year old daughter, Alex, "We have a child…"

Gwen is eighteen, she had her daughter at sixteen, when her eighteen year old boyfriend went off to college, now he is twenty-one, and Gwen hasn't seen him since Alex's first birthday. Gwen is Beck's aunt, on his mom's side.

Beck's mom had him when she was eighteen, and pasted away this past year, she was Thirty-five.

"Sorry Gwen," I said blushing

"Nice going _Ms. Vega_." Said Beck elbowing me

"Whatever you say _Beckett_," I whispered his real name

He threw my over his shoulder

"BECK!" I screamed

"Where's the trash can?" He asked "I've got trash to throw out!"

"Here!" said Robbie, not seeing it's me he wants to throw out.

"Beck, you put Tori down right now!" Gwen said in her motherly voice

"Fine," he put me down and I smoothed my apron.

"You two, out and serve!"

"Ok," we whispered walking out with trays

"Shrimp?" I asked

"Sure I would… Tori?" a guy asked

"Danny?" I asked setting down my tray

"I can't believe it's you!" we both said, then laughed, then hugged.

"Why are you here?" he asked as we pulled away

"Oh well, I'm at my dad's, and I go this job,"

"Well, you know I moved here," said Danny

"Yeah," I looked down

"Tori, I know I…"

"Tori! Come on! One shrimp and move… who's this?" Beck asked looking Danny up and down

"Beck, this is Danny, my… ex-boyfriend… Danny, this is Beck," I said

"Nice to meet you man," said Danny sticking out his hand

Beck stared at it.

"beck," I said "shake his hand,"

Beck shook his hand

"You to," Beck said, like Danny was poison

"So Danny, we should hang out sometime!"

"I would love that!"

"Well, I have to get back to work, bye,"

Danny hugged me and I hugged back, I picked up my tray and walked back to the kitchen. Beck ignored me the rest of the night.

When we were putting everything back in the van, Beck was sitting in the driver's seat, and I got in the passenger seat.

"Sorry, that's for passengers only, why don't you go see if Danny wants to take you home," Beck said coldly

"Beck, Danny is just a friend, nothing more, nothing less,"

"You know what Tori, I saw the way he was looking at you, maybe you should tell him the same thing you told me,"

"Why are you acting like this! You're not my boyfriend!" I screamed at him

Beck's face read that he was hurt,

"Find another way home." I walked out of the car and he sped off

I was hurt, destroyed, and I was pretty sure I had a broken heart…

* * *

**I should've updated sooner, i know, but you know, school and crap like that. Sooooooo yeah, i own nothing...**


	6. Chapter 6

I walked downstairs the next day, to hear Allison crying so loud I think her lungs would bleed.

"Dad! Shouldn't you be helping!" I asked my dad

"No, Cassie's got it," he said

I rolling my eyes and got a cup of coffee. I thought about how Beck treated me last night, and felt tears well up in my eyes

"Dad, um, you're a guy right," I asked

"last time I checked I was," he smiled "What's up baby girl?"

"There's this, guy," I said "and he was being a bit… I mean jerk to me, and I think it was because Danny was talking to me, was he jealous?"

"Yes, and why wouldn't he be, you're a beautiful young woman,"

"But Dad, there's not really a forever right,"

"Why would you think that?" I glared at him. "Oh," he folded his newspaper "I know I left your mother, but, I was in love with Cassie."

"It sure looks like you are, you're making her care for _your_ child!"

"Victoria, she wanted to."

"You could help you know!"

"Victoria," he said softly "I strongly believe in forever, and it sounds like that guy likes you, but, do you like him?"

I set down my coffee and ran out of the house. I ran to beck's bike shop and knocked on the door.

"Oh hi," he said

"Do you believe in forever?"

"What?"

"Is there really a forever? I mean, think about it, people meet, fall in love, get married, then get divorced." I stated to the Olive skinned boy standing a mere two feet away

"Not all the time,"

"How do you know?" I asked

"I meet you…" he answered

I walked over to him and kissed him.

**Short Chapter, but I needed it like that, I hope you like it, and I own nothing. **


	7. Chapter 7

I don't know who pulled away first, but I wanted that kiss to last forever.

"Whoa," I said eyelashes fluttering.

"I know," said Beck

"So," I said rocking on my heels

"So," he said

"Beck?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course," he said pushing a piece of hair out of my eyes.

I smiled and kissed him again. You know those kisses in a Nickolas Sparks movie, it felt just like that. It sure felt like a Nickolas Sparks movie. I mean come on, girl goes to beach for summer, girl meet boy, boy falls for girl, girl falls for boy. The only thing missing is someone dying!

"I have to go," I said pulling away

"Why," he said caressing my face "can't you stay?"

"No, I have to help out with the baby."

"I miss you," he said

"I'll miss you to," I said kissing his cheek

When I got back to my house, I could hear the baby crying, and my dad and Cassie fighting. I walked to the baby's room and picked her up.

"hi, um," I started to rock her and she stopped crying "Aw, you like me?"

I brought her to my room, and I was holding her on my lap and I went on the computer. I wrote an email to my mom

**From: Victoria Vega (victoriavega )**

**To: Holly Vega (singleandlooking )**

_Hey mom! I thought I would email you, it's been two weeks, sorry. Well, I met these really cool people, Beck, Andre, Robbie and Gwen. Andre is my best friend and totally gets me. Gwen is about my age and has her own catering company! It was her sisters (Beck's mom) but the sister died, so it was left to her. Gwen is really cool and has a daughter, the daughter loves me. Robbie is… different. And there's Beck *sigh* and I really like him! And he likes me! But, really, I still don't think there's a forever. Anyway, I saw Danny, (you remember him right?) and he wants me to go to dinner… I said sure, even though I don't think I want to… so when you get this, please email me back! I love you mommy! _

_Love, _

_Victoria _

I pressed send and looked at Allison.

"You're so lucky you don't have my mom as a mom…" I said

I heard a knock at the door

"Come on in!" Cassie walked in, tear stained

"Victoria, your father will be living in a hotel for a while." She said

I got up, handed her the baby and ran downstairs. I walked up straight to my so called father.

"You are a bitch!" I said

"Victoria!" he said, shocked

"You are the worst father a person could ask for! All you care about is yourself! Allison isn't even my real sister and I bet you a million dollars that I love her more than you do! You didn't want her! You didn't want me and Trina! So next time you think about having an affair, keep your swimmers to yourself." I yelled

My father raised a hand, and slapped me right across the face. I fell onto the couch, then he punched me in the eye. I looked at my father, he had a shocked look on his, and so did Cassie. I got up slowly and walked out of the house.

I didn't even know what was I doing, I knocked on the door and Gwen opened the door.  
"Tori? Why do you have a bruise around your eye, that looks bad, it's turning into a black eye. Why is your face red?"

"Is Beck home?"

"Um, no he's still at work…" I walked in "Come on in… I guess."

"Um, you can't tell Beck this, but," I said "My father hit me."

"WHAT!" she screamed

"Just, you need to help me." I said

"Ok," she said

I sat on her bathroom counter.

"Why do guys always hit girls across the face? Do they learn that in high school or something?" I asked

"I don't know, maybe that's our weak spot?"

"You and I both know what girls weak spot is…" I said

We smiled and heard the door open.

"Gwen!" I heard beck say "I'm home!"

"Gwen!" I whispered

"Calm down!" she said "Put hair in front of your eye."

I did as she asked "Here, hold this." She gave me an apron "Just say you needed a new one."

"Sneaky." I said as we walked out

"Hey Babe," said Beck

"Hi Honey," said Gwen joking

"Hey you," I said smiling

"Why's your hair in front of your face, you know I love seeing your face." He raised a hair, which I knew he was going to push hair out of my face, but, I jumped away, and screamed "DON'T HURT ME DAD!" Gwen and beck stared at me.

"Um, I have to go," I ran out of the house. I heard Beck run after me, so I stopped, I have tell him.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing," I said

"Tor…" he said

I moved my hair, and Beck's mouth opened "Whoa…"

"Yeah," I said

"What happened?"

"My dad," I whispered

Beck wrapped his arms around me, and I felt safe. These are the feelings I'm scared of.

"It's ok Tori," he said holding on to me "I got you,"

I held on to Beck for dear life.

Later that night, I was hiding in my room, my dad had already went to the hotel when I got home. Cassie knocked on my door.

"Hey Vikki." She said

"Hi," I smiled

"That looks bad." She said lifting my face, examining my eye

"It's fine." I said

"Look, I know I'm not your favorite person, but, right now, I'm the only one you got."

"Right," I said

Allison started to cry and Cassie walked out. I checked my email and saw a email from my mom

**To: Victoria Vega (victoriavega )**

**From: Holly Vega (singleandlooking )**

**Hey my sweet girl, I heard about your father. Cassie called me. I'm coming to get you, I can't have you there anymore. Trina and her fiancée broke up. I'm not worried, they'll get back together. I'll be there in three days. **

**Love,**

**Mommy**

* * *

**I'm not sure if the email adress showed up, the thing in the () is the email adress fyi. Love you and i own nothing! **


	8. Chapter 8

**My dearest Beck,**

**This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. This is why I didn't want to fall for you. But I did. My mom is making me go home early because of what my so called father did. I really don't have a lot to say to you. Expect that I love you, and I know we haven't said that to each other yet, but I do, I really do. Don't think of me as the one that got away. You have my phone number and my email address, face time me anytime, and call me anytime. I love you so much**

**XOXOXOXOX**

**Your Victoria, Tori, Vega **

I taped the note onto his front door and ran to my mom's car. My mom drove away and I looked out the window, letting a lone tear fall.

***A week later***

I just unpacked my laptop and checked my email

**47 unread Emails**

_Great_ I thought

They were all from Beck, this is the one that made me cry…

**From Beck Oliver: (BTforever )**

**To: Victoria Vega: (victoriavega )**

**Hey you,**

**We miss you. Alex can't sleep anymore, she misses you, **_**I **_**miss you. After you left I thought of so many things I could of said. I knew us would be just a summer romance, but, in a way, it was so much more. I want you, I need you, I messed up on the shrimp yesterday at work, and Andre scared the living bejesus outta of me. Right now I'm sitting in my boxers, watching guy movies, trying not to cry over you. I need more guy movies, can you send me **_**Die Heart 2**_**? And why would you care if I'm in my boxers? Well, I love you too babe. I miss you. **

**Lots of Love, **

**Your Beck. **

I started to write back right away.

**To: Beck Oliver (BTforever )**

**From: Victoria Vega (victoriavega )**

**I think your boxers would look cute ;). Cute email address, I don't know how to change mine… how do you do that anyhow? Anyway, I miss you too, more than you think. Tell Alex I miss her to, and that I send my love. I love you so much, and that should shock you because I thought I would never fall in love. Just like 'Thousand Years' I'll love you for a thousand years, and I'll love you for a thousand more. Even if that really cute guy from the glasses hut who keeps giving me the eye tries anything, I'll tell him I have the bestest boyfriend ever! Cause I do. **

**XOX**

**Tori**

I shut my computer and walked downstairs. I saw my mom's new boy toy.  
"John." I said

"It's Jason." He said

"Then who the hell is John?" I asked

"I don't know, who the hell _is_ John?" he shot back

I rolled my eyes and saw my mom walk in.

"Hi baby."

"I miss Beck," I whined

"I know you do, but don't you guys talk all the time?" Right one cue Beck called

"Hey you," I said walking outside

"Hey, I just got your email. In fact my boxers are very cute."

"Do they have hearts on them?" I asked

"No, but if you want me to get a pair, I will." He said

"It's fine," I laughed

"What are you doing right now?" asked Beck

"right now, I am standing in my front yard naked, and the pool boy is about to do me…" I joked

"…really?" he asked

"NO!" I screamed laughing

"Good, cause I'll be over soon and be your pool boy,"

"We don't have a pool," I said

"I'll be _your_ pool boy." He said cockily

"Shut up!" I said turning red

"I love you," he said

"I love you to," I kissed into the phone, "I have to go babe."

"You hang up first." He flirted

"no you," I flirted back

"No you," he said

"No you," I said walking into the house

"No you," he said back

"No you," I smiled

My mom took my phone and hung up

"No, me." She said

I took back my phone and call Beck back.

"Sorry, my mother." I said

"It's fine," he said "I miss you,"

"I miss you to," I said

"I should go, I have work."

"I love you,"

"I love you more."

I hung up and sighed… this sucks…

* * *

**I hope you like it! Love you all and I own nothing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**To: Beck Oliver (BTforever )**

**From: Victoria Vega (victoriavega )**

**Hey hey! It's been a while. I miss you so much! I love you so very much. Things have been ok, I think my mom is falling in love with John… Jason? No, wait it's… I have no idea. Anyway, how's Alex? I miss her, I miss Gwen too! Tell everyone I say hi! I love you **_**soooooo**_** much baby! I miss you.**

**Love,**

**Your Tori **

I pressed send. It's been about a week since he last called, and I'm getting worried. I'm trying really hard not to be a crazy girlfriend, but it's not really working. I walked out of my room. I walked downstairs and saw my mom with Jason. They look so in love it's gross…

"Mom?" I asked

"What's up baby?" she asked

"Beck hasn't call in a week, should I be crazy jealous Jade-Like Tori, or hey he probably met a tan surfer girl had Tawni and I should go have random sex with a guy named Bill…"

Jason and my mom looked at each other

"Crazy jealous," they said in unison

"Ok."

I went outside and called Beck

"Hey, this is Beck, leave a message after the beep."

"Hey you, I was wondering why you weren't calling me. I mean, it's ok if you don't… I have a lot of other guys wanting to take me out…" I lied, nice touch Tori… "It's not like I wait around waiting for you to call…" I lied again "Well, bye… I love you…" I hung up the phone "I am such a bitch…" I whispered

I walked back into the house.

***Three days later***

I was on the computer when I heard my door bell ring. I walked to the door and opened it. Andre and Gwen were standing there.

"You guys!" I screamed hugging them

They hugged me back and I let them in.

"You want anything to drink?" I asked "How'd you know where I lived. Why are you here?"

"No, your dad, and we need to tell you something." Said Gwen

"OK," I smiled "Why didn't beck come with you?"

They looked at each other

"What's going on? Guys, you're scaring me…"

"You might want to sit down."

I sat on the couch and they stood in front of me.

"There was an accident…" Andre started "A biking accident…"

I looked at them "I don't get it…"

"Beck died on impact Tori…"

_Beck died on impact_

The words hit me like knifes _Beck died on impact Beck died on impact Beck died on impact…_

I cover my mouth and started to shake.

"When we went through his room, we decided to give you most of his things." Gwen went to the get the box

_Beck died on impact Beck died on impact Beck died on impact Beck died on impact_

"What happened?" I asked "How-how did this hap-happen?"

"Beck was going to work, at the bike shop, and a drunk driver hit him. Beck never stood a chance on living the car hit him so hard…"

_Beck died on impact…_

Gwen walked in with the box. I stood up and looked through the box. I saw a letter that was never sent.

"What day did Beck…" I couldn't bear to say it "leave us…"

"Maybe four, five days ago." Guessed Gwen

"This letter was written five days ago! He was going to send this letter to me!" I ripped open the letter

**My dearest Tori**

**I'm sorry I haven't call the past three days. I've been busy with work, I'm just about to head there in fact. I hope you know that I love you so very much, and being apart from you is the hardest thing in the world. I miss you so much. I sent my favorite ring, it's taped on the back, I love you.**

**Love, **

**Beck**

I turned the letter over and there it was, the ring. The ring that he never took off. I started to cry again

_Beck died on impact Beck died on impact Beck died on impact Beck died on impact_

After Andre and Gwen left. I looked at the box more. I saw a picture of me, in a frame that said 'Princess'. A lot of his things that he didn't mean to give me… I looked at his ring, I couldn't put it on… it didn't feel right… but I picked it up and put it on. I felt like I had a part of Beck. I looked at the letter. I flipped it over and laid it on the table. Then I saw it… right near where the ring, four words that were about to kill me

**Will you marry me?**

* * *

**You all hate me don't you! I own nothing**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Will you marry me?**_

I gasped. Beck… proposed…? I started to cry again. I started to shake again. My mom walked in, coming home from the store.

"Victoria? Baby?" she asked "Victoria! What's wrong!"

"Hold me mommy!" I hiccupped

My mom hugged me and I cried on her shoulder. She rubbed my back

"Baby, baby, what's wrong?" she asked worried

"Beck. Accident. Died!" I hiccupped out

"Oh baby," we walked to the couch and she sat me on her lap.

I cried in her lap like a loser for about three hours. She just rocked me back and forth, rubbing my back. Then I realized… I got my Nickolas Sparks movie… which made me cry even harder

I was looking at the box of Beck's stuff three hours later in my room. There was four boxes really, the other three were his clothes… which still smell like him. I pulled out a bottle of his cologne and sprayed it on my pillow. Then I looked threw his clothes. I had most of his clothes, Gwen didn't want anything that reminded her of Beck too much hurt and sadness, so she gave almost everything to me, even his underwear. I was sorting everything out, when I looked and saw something different, a pair of boxers, with hearts all over them. The pair Beck told me he didn't have… he must of gotten a pair after I told him not to… I started to laugh/ cry. I couldn't believe it.

* * *

I went to Cassie's the next day, Beck's funeral was today. So I went early in the morning. I wore my favorite black dress, Beck's ring, and his lucky necklace. Cassie wanted to go for support, because my dad ran off with a waitress he met at the hotel he was staying at. Cassie filed for divorce. It isn't final yet, but it will be soon.

I walked into the church they were having the funeral in. It was open casket… I don't think I can handle that…

"Tori…" said Gwen

We hugged. I told myself I wasn't going to cry… but it's not really working. I let a few tears fall.

"You're going to be ok?" she asked

I nodded and sadly smiled

"You want to sit with me? Andre and everyone from Wishful Catering is."

I looked back at Cassie and she nodded

"Sure," I said "Just give me a sec…"

She nodded and I walked over to his casket. Looking down at Beck, laying there, cold and looking so… broken. So pale… I cover my mouth, I kissed my pointer and middle finger and lightly pressed it to his lips.

"Of course I'll marry you…" I whispered

I walked away, and went to sit by Gwen, Andre, and Robbie. I sat down, and Gwen rubbed my back, and Andre patted my knee

"I should be the one doing all this stuff for you guys," I whispered "You knew him longer."

"Yeah… but he wasn't totally, utterly in love with us…" whispered Robbie

"And we aren't _in_ love with him…" whispered Andre

I looked up front. They brought Beck's body to the front of the church, and the service started. Mid-way through, Gwen went to talk about Beck. She went on how he was the best brother, and stuff like that.

"Tori Vega," She said and I looked up "Would you like to say a few words?"

I nodded and stood up. I walked to the podium.

"Put Beck Oliver in words… ok… kind, nice, caring, always puts others first, and come on girls… hot." Everyone laughed "Beck was the only guy I've ever trusted. He made me believe in the impossible. Beck taught me that maybe there is a forever. I guess he brings out the best in people. He changed a lot of people, he definably changed me, for the better." I wiped my eyes "And I know he's watching over all of us. And I hope he knew just how much he meant to us…" I heard Gwen let out a sob. I went to sit down. I hugged Gwen, and let out a sob to. And we just sat there, like two losers, sobbing over him. Which I knew Beck would hate. He would've told us to man up.

* * *

I watched as they put Beck's casket into his grave. I was holding on to Cassie, trying my hardest not to cry, watching as they put the love of my life into the ground, never to be seen again. I shut my eyes, and I saw all of Beck and I's memories in my head. When we first met, when we first kissed, the time he taught me to ride a bike. Working together. I couldn't keep it together anymore, I let out tears I've been holding back. At that time, everyone left, and Cassie was waiting for me. But I couldn't move. I froze, balling, and standing in a black dress. Looking at his tomb stone.

**Beckett James Oliver**

**February 9****th**** 1992- July 8****th**** 2013**

**A brother, a co-worker, a friend, a boyfriend.**

"Come on baby…" said Cassie

She walked me to the car.

* * *

***Eight months later***

I stared at the bike. After Beck died, I never gotten on a bike. My mom tried to get me to learn, but I refused. I want to try… because I knew I would make Beck happy. I stepped towards the bike, and grabbed the handle bars. I have to face my fears, I remembered beck teaching me how to ride a bike

_"Ok, all you need is to stay on the bike, sure you might wipe out, but every time you do, I'll buy you ice cream."_

_"Ok," I got on the bike and jumped off "I can't do this!"_

_"Yes you can!" said Beck helping me back on the bike_

"_Promise you wouldn't let go," I said_

_"Promise."_

_I started to pedal, with Beck holding on to me._

_"I'm doing it!" I said "Don't let go!"_

_"I'm not!"_

_The bike started to lean on one side, I jumped off, right on top of Beck._

I smiled at the memory. I took a deep breath. I swung my leg over the seat, and sat down. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath again. I started to pedal. I opened my eyes and saw I was biking.

"I'm doing it!" I screaming to the sky, as if Beck could hear me "I'm doing it!"

I felt arms around my waist, and turned around and I saw Beck. He had that smirk on his face. He winked and disappeared. I smiled and just kept on biking.

* * *

**I couldn't wait... i _had_ to give you guys this chapter... I think this is a happy ending don't you. Well, i loved writing this story! I own nothing!**


End file.
